pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
MS015: Pokémon The Movie - Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice
|season = Pokémon Movie |prev = MS014: Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram / White: Victini and Zekrom |next = MS016: Extremespeed Genesect and the Reawakening of Mewtwo |budget = Unknown |japan = July 14, 2012 |united states = December 8, 2012 |home video japan = December 19, 2012 |home video united states = April 2, 2013 |rating japan = TBA |rating united kingdom = |rating united states = TBA }} Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice (Japanese: キュレムVS聖剣士ケルディオ Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo) is the second Pokémon movie in the Best Wishes series and the 15th Pokémon movie overall. It premiered in Japanese theaters on July 14, 2012. It premiered in the US on Cartoon Network on December 8, 2012 and in the UK on citvon December 12, 2012. Plot Ash and Pikachu, along with their friends Iris and Cilan, are on a train headed to the next stop on their journey. From the train, Ash spots an injured Pokemon--one he's never seen before. He's trying to figure out how he can help when the train is attacked by the Legendary Kyurem, a Dragon-type Pokemon with immense power! Ash and the others barely manage to escape the rampaging Kyurem's attack, and as the dust settles, they turn their attention to the injured Pokemon. Their new acquaintance turns out to be the Mythical Pokemon Keldeo and it's on a mission to rescue its friends--Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizon, the Legendary Pokemon known as the Swords of Justice--from Kyurem's icy clutches! But Kyurem's rampage isn't over and it's drawing power from Reshiram and Zekrom, changing into Black Kyurem or White Kyurem to make its attacks even stronger! Why is Kyurem attacking Ash and his friends with such unrelenting fury? How will they be able to overcome this danger? To protect its friends, to discover true power and genuine courage, and to preserve its bond with Ash and its companions, a hidden strength awakens within Keldeo... Featured Pokémon * Kyurem * Cobalion * Terrakion * Virizion * Keldeo Debuts * Kyurem * Cobalion * Terrakion * Virizion * Keldeo Characters Huma Pokémon * Pikachu (Ash's) * Axew (Iris') * Pignite (Ash's) * Oshawott (Ash's) * Snivy (Ash's) * Scraggy (Ash's) * Boldore (Ash's) * Emolga (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Meowth (Team Rocket's) * Vanillite (Malin's) * Kyurem (Enemy) * Keldeo (Swords of Justice member) * Cobalion (Swords of Justice leader) * Terrakion (Swords of Justice member) * Virizion (Swords of Justice member) * Cryogonal (Kyurem's allies/helpers) * Liepard (Misaki's) * Herdier (Kanata's) * Cubchoo * Beartic * Patrat * Watchog * Sewaddle * Swadloon * Leavanny * Blitzle * Zebstrika * Minccino * Cinccino * Seismitoad * Purrloin * Garbodor * Whirlipede * Scolipede * Deerling * Sawsbuck * Heatmor * Drilbur * Excadrill * Lillipup * Stoutland * Maractus * Petilil * Lilligant * Druddigon Events On release in Japan, Japanese players of Pokémon Black and White, and Black and White Versions 2 can download the special Pokémon Keldeo. Trivia * On Saturday, April 13th, 2013, the film was aired in the UK on CiTV. Gallery MS015 Pikachu Movie poster.png|Pikachu the 15th movie poster MS015 Teaser Poster.png|Teaser Poster of MS015 MS015 Japanese Logo.png|Japanese Logo Black-kyurem-screenshot.png White-kyurem-screenshot.png MS015 Poster.png|Japanese Poster KyuremPhoto.png|Kyurem movie15_screenshot_01.jpg|Ash and Keldeo movie15_screenshot_02.jpg|Black Kyurem KyuremSwordscene6771.png|Kyurem on the train movie15_screenshot_03.jpg|Kyurem and Keldeo movie15_screenshot_04.jpg|Cobalion,Terrakion,Virizion & Keldo Videos Pokémon Movie 15-Kyurem VS The Sacred Swordsman Keldeo Trailer 4 (Subtitled) Pokémon_Kyurem_VS_The_Sacred_Swordsman_Keldeo._OFFICIAL_TRAILER!_15th_Movie!!!_01_03_12 Category:Movies Category:Toho Company Ltd. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Viz Media